


Shelter [a short and crappy kaemiu fabric]

by kaokoko



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Im gonna stop now, Piano, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaokoko/pseuds/kaokoko
Summary: ok so, hithis is my first work in a while because i deleted my wattpad 😔i might do more in the future though who knows!this is so crappy i'm so sorrycriticism accepted i guess!





	Shelter [a short and crappy kaemiu fabric]

'Fuck!'   
Well, it was normal for Miu to swear in the night, in fact her girlfriend Kaede had gotten quite used to Miu swear in, even calling it 'comforting'  
Except it was different tonight.  
Miu kept on repeating 'I'm gonna kill that bastard!' and 'I cant believe this motherfucker did this!'  
Then it quite obviously got suspicious.  
Kaede slowly got out of her bed and went downstairs to check on Miu. The lights were dimmed, so it kinda felt like a cafe in the late night hours.  
'Hey, Miu, babe?' Kaede called out before Miu turned and instantly screamed, the strawberry blonde proceeded to throw her phone at her before realizing who I was, luckily, Kaede had caught the phone.  
'Miu, what's going on?'   
'I-I-I'm fine!' Miu instantly screamed out. Then Kaede got really suspicious and pulled up Miu's sleeve, seeing all the marker scribbles and notes on it  
'What happened?' Kaede said before Miu curled into a ball and said   
'It was Kokichi, that motherfucker wrote all over me.' Miu said before starting to cry. Kaede wrapped a blanket on Miu then said  
'Should I play the piano? Would that make you feel better?'  
'Y-yeah..'  
Kaede got up and walked to the piano, yawning and pushing her hair clips up.  
'I got a song just for you'  
Then Kaede started to play.  
The song had a certain tune Miu couldnt grasp in her mind. A song of love, of serenity, of peace, of shelter.  
Aftee the song was done, Kaede closed the piano, and walked to Miu, holding her hand.  
'How do you feel now?'  
A.. lot better actually... thanks Kaebabe'  
Miu gave a small kiss on Kaede's forehead, then walked back to bed  
Kaede smiled, her sleep schedule was a little messed up now, but Miu felt better and that was all that mattered.


End file.
